My First Love Story
by ChoI Jaeseumin Hyangsu
Summary: Kehidupanku berubah setelah dia datang... aku menjadi lebih baik. Namun tiba tiba dia hilang, dia sakit, saku keras, dan dia... Baca aja sendiri ya #WonKyu#


My First Love Story

Dahulu aku adalah anak yang di takuti oleh semua teman temanku, aku sama sekali tidak menarik. Pada suatu siang, aku melakukan kebiasaan sehari hariku, yaitu meminta jatah uang saku yang mereka punya. Di tengah aku sedang memarahi tiga orang yang uangnya sudah habis, dan mereka tidak memberiku apa-apa, aku melihat seorang perempuan yang sangat cantik menurutku, dan aku dengar dia berhati lembut.

Sejak saat itu aku bertekat untuk merubah diriku semaksimal mungkin. Karena aku pikir dia akan mau menerimaku, jika aku berubah dan disegani oleh siswa siswi sekolah ini. Aku berpikir dia adalah cinta pertamaku, karena aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini ketika aku suka dengan perempuan selain dia.

Suatu hari aku melihat poster yang terpampang besar di sekolah ku, dan aku sangat familiar dengan wajah yang aku lihat di poster itu. Setelah aku perhatikan lagi, ternyata itu dia, dia yang sudah membuat hidupku jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Di poster itu, dia menjadi juri pemilihan vokalais band sekolahanku.

Aku berencana mengikuti pemilihan vokalis tersebut karena akuu ingin bertemu dengannya lebih dekat, juga teman temanku menyemangatiku, karena memang suaraku bagus.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolahku untuk mencapai ruang audisi. Setelah sampai, aku melihat dia dan teman temanya, dia bertanya pada temannya "Dimana kekasihku, mengapa belum datang juga? Kan pesertanya sudah datang semua." Kata dia dan langsung membuatku membulatkan mata. "Dia sudah punya kekasih" gumanku lirih.

"Hai semua apa aku terlambat?" kata sang gitaris band bertanya.

"Kau telat sekali sayang, darimana saja kau?" kata dia sambil memeluk gitaris band itu.

"Oh ya? Maafkan aku Kyu" kata sang gitaris sambil membalas pelukan dari orang yang ku sukai itu.

'oh ternyata kekasihnya adalah gitaris band yang mengadakan audisi ini' batinku dalam hati.

Audisi berjalan lancar, dan apa kalian tau siapa pemenangnya? Ya, pemenangnya adalah aku. Aku sukses menang karena memang suaraku lebih bagus daripada yang lainya. Akhirnya aku masuk menjadi vokalis band tersebut.

Suatu saat, aku sedang lapar, aku ingin pergi ke kantin, saat aku melewati koridor sekolah, aku tidak sengaja melihat Kyu dan kekasihnya itu bertengkar. Lalu aku mendengar kalimat yang di ucapkan oleh gitaris itu "Kita sampai disini saja, aku sudah tidak mencintaimu!" kata gitaris itu dengan kasar dan meninggalkan Nari sendirian di situ.

Aku menghampiri Kyu yang menangis, dan aku berikan selembar sapu tangan ku, agar dia mengusap air mata itu. Sakit sekali rasanya, melihat dia menagis. Ku coba menghiburnya dengan segala cara, akhirnya berhasil. Aku sangat senang melihatnya ceria kembali.

Berhari hari hidupku ku jalani dengan suka ria bersama Kyu, aku berpikir mengapa kekasihnya yang dulu tega menghianatinya? Hum, aku juag tidak tau, dan aku juga tidak mempermasalahkan itu, yang penting Kyu senang, aku juga senang.

Aku sudah memperbesar tekadku untuk menjelaskan semua isi hatiku kepada Kyu, hari ini. Aku bertemu Kyu dan mengundangnya di taman tengah kota pada ahari Sabtu jam 7 malam. Dia sangat senang dengan undangan ku, dan ia mengangguk cepat saat ku bilang "harus tepat waktu ya!".

Aku mempersiapkan semuanya, aku berharap dia senang dengan semua yang aku siapkan, aku membeli boneka beruang super besar untuknya. Aku dekorasi kursi taman dan halaman sekitarnya seindah mungkin.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.55 dan waktunya kurang lima menit lagi. Aku duduk di kursi taman yang sudah aku siapkan untuk menyambutnya. Aku menunggu di situ hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 20.00 dia belum menampakkan batang hidungnya, namun aku yakin dia akan datang jadi, aku akan menunggunya hingga ia datang.

"Dik... dik... ayo bangun dan pulanglah, ini sudah malam, dan udaranya sangat dingin." Suara itu membangunkanku, ternyata yang membangunkan ku adalah penjaga taman, dan yang aku kagetkan adalah, aku tidak merasa tertidur disini, dan sekarang hari sudah berganti, jam menunjukan pukul 01.00.

Kukuruyuuukkkk...

Suara ayam yang membangunkanku, aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi dan berangkat ke sekolah. Di sekolah aku mencari Kyu di kelasnya, namun aku tidak menukannya. Aku mencari dimana mana, aku juga sudah tanya kepada mantan kekasihnya, dia bilang juga tidak tau.

Hari, berganti hari, bulan, berganti bulan. Sekarang sudah hali kelulusan sekolah, namun aku sudah kehilangan jejak Kyu. Semua orang berkata tidak tau. Aku mencoba melupakan semuanya, semua kenanganku bersama Nari. Aku marah padanya karena dia tidak menepati janjinya. Dia juga tidak memberiku kabar.

Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi keluarganya, sahabatnya, namun mereka semua bungkam untuk menceritakan. Aku berpikir untuk menyerah dan mencoba untuk meninggalkan semua ini.

"Peserta yang mendapat nilai terbaik di tahun ini adalah..." Suara seorang guru yang menjadi pembawa acara yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Kyu.

"Siwon...!" kata pembawa acara, sontak membuatku membelalakkan mata.

'Bagaimana bisa?' tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

"Ayo nak ... kau maju dan berikan sambutan kepada semuanya." Kata ibuku yanga ada di sebelah ku. Dan aku mengangguk dengan sedikit lesu.

Di atas podium, aku memandangi semuanya, aku mencari seorang perempuan yang telah berhasil mengubahku. Namun, percuma, hingga mataku sakit karena tidak berkedip, dia tetap tidak ada di sana.

Setelah aku berpidato, memberi sambutan di depan mereka semua, aku langsung menghambur memeluk ibuku. Aku mengis di pelukannya. Ibuku mengrennyitkan dahi melihatku seperti ini. Namun ibuku hanya diam.

Aku ceritakan semua, aku tumpahkan semua uneg uneg yang mengganjal. Semuanya tentang Kyu. Ibuku menerima semua isi hatiku. Dia menyamangatiku, agar aku tudak kembali seperti dahulu, menjadi aku yang tak tau diri, yang tak tau sopan santun, dan menjadi aku yang kasar. Ibu bilang kepada ku bahwa aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Hiduku masih jauh. Jika dia memang tepat untukku, pasti dia akan kembali ke pelukanku.

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

Aku menjalani kehidupan ku sebagai seorang mahasiswa di Universitas SM. Aku bekerja menjadi Presenter acara musik di stasiun TV swasta. Tak lupa aku juga tetap mencari informasti tentang keberadaan Kyu. Tapi, nihil, tak ada apapun yang aku dapatkan.

Suatu saat aku sedang menjadi prisenter di acara musik. Aku mendapat telepon dari seseorang. Dia adalah sahabat Kyu yang dulu juga satu sekolah denganku. Dia berkata semuanya.

"Kyu? Apa ini Dhika?" tanya penelpon.

"Ah iya benar, bagaimana apakah anda bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang tadi?" kata ku yang masih direkam kamera.

"apa kau ingat aku? Aku Solbi, sahabat Kyu." Katanya.

"Ah iya Solbi. Pemirsa dia adalah temanku sewaktu SMA dahulu." Kata ku dihadapan kamera dengan wajah yang sangat gembira.

"Kyu, dia sakit, dia kecelakaan, sewaktu akan mengunjungimu, dia juga terkena kanker ganas, sekarang dia sudah tak mempunyai kaki. Kakinya harus di amputasi, karena membusuk akibat kanker ganas tersebut." Kata Solbi, yang sontak membuatku menunduk.

Aku takbisa berkata apapun. Aku tak bisa menahan amarahku. Aku juga tak bisa membendung air mataku yang lolos begitu saja.

"Siwon? Apa kau baik? Aku akan memberimu nomor teleponnya, kau harus menemuinya, karena dia tidak akan lama lagi!" kata Solbi lagi yang teleponya langsung di tutup sepihak.

Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku berlari meninggalkan studio, asu sudah tidak bisa berpikir yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah "PULANG" dan "MENELPON KYU".

Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Solbi yang isinya nomor telepon Kyu. Aku langsung menelponya.  
"Halo... Apa aku bisa berbicara dengan Kyu?"

"Maaf, Kyu sedang sakit, kau bisa menitipkan pesan lewah aku." Kata orang di sebrang telepon.

"Tolong katakan aku Siwon, aku ingin bertemu dengannya di tempat yang terakhir aku menyuruhnya datang, hari Sabtu jam 7 malam. Tolong sampaikan padanya, aku mohon."

"aku pasti akan manyampaikanya."

"Terima kasih."

Tut...

Aku lega sudah menelponya, ya, walaupun yang mengankat orang lain. Aku tidak sabar menunggu hari itu datang. Aku mempersiapkan semuanya, persia seperti lima tahun yang lalu.

Tibalah hari yang aku tunggu tunggu. Aku menunggunya persis seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Tak lama kemudian aku melihatnya diatas kursu roda yang didorong oleh seseorang, aku tidak peduli seseorang yang mendorong kursi roda itu, aku hanya ingin bertemu denganya.

Aku tiak bisa menahan air mataku. Aku melihat dia, wajahnya pucat, kakinya tidak ada, dan dia tersenyum padaku. Lalu aku menyanyukan sebuah lagu untuknya.

Tak disangka-sangka, di tengah aku menyanyikan lagu tiba tiba dia memjamkan mata dan berkata " I LOVE YOU " dan dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terakhir.

Aku menangis melihat itu. Aku marah karena aku meliatnya untuk terakhir kali, dan aku marah kepada diriku sendiri karena aku tidak segera mengucapkan balasan dari perkataannya itu, dan terlambat, dia sudah tidak akan mendengarku.

Aku langsung mengahbur memeluknya sambil menangis menghadapi kenyataan yang pait ini. Aku berlutut di depanya, dan tiba tiba semua terasa gelap, kepalaku sangat pusing. Aku terjatuh, sambil mengucapkan kata " I LOVE YOU KYU"

END

Halooooooooooo...

Saya balik lagi membawa ff. Setelah ujian RSBI dan Ujian Tulis. Sebenernya masih ada lagi ujuan praktek, tpi gpp aku kembali nulis ff lagi ajah.

Oh ia FF ku yang Complex Twins kayaknya bakal lama di publish, soalnya pikiranku lagi buntu, dan juga yang repew dikit bbanget. Mianhe '_'

Mohon revew^^ untuk FF ini ^^


End file.
